


Passion Fruit

by Stickienotes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Writing, Child AU, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, I didn't edit this bullshit sorry, Lance loves girl clothes, Lances family - Freeform, Sequel, Swearing, argue, established klance, girl clothes kink, keith being an emo teen, kiss, sprinkle of shatt, the "I suck at writing tag", wtf are tags, yeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickienotes/pseuds/Stickienotes
Summary: YALL WANTED A SEQUEL, SO HERE YA GO! The young Au again :PSummer is coming to an end, and Lance has one day with all his friends together. All he wants to do is spend the day with his boyfriend, Keith. Of corse shit goes wrong and Keith is our emo teen again! How will this drama shit show continue!? FIND OUT THIS TIME ON: holy shot Nagito why would you do this! Why would you write this shit!? Wtf!?SORRY! OKAY!? BEFORE YOU READ! IM SORRY.





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram is @stickienotes, I do art (traditional and digital) and random Voltron shit :)

Keith was the kind of guy that made your heart flutter with burning reality exactly when you saw him. He makes your brain feel fuzzy like static on the dirty, and broken tv, and he made it so hard to breathe that it was like you were thrown into the cold stars. Well, according to Lance anyways.

 

August 29th, 6:35pm

 

Summer, the best months of all. The hot and sticky months, with sandy, pristine beaches, and crystal flowing lakes. The months with summer romances, and broke hearts. The months with runny cherry Popsicles, and no shoes as you ran down the hilly, and soft grassy covered fields. But summer was coming to an end.

Lance sighed as he thought of this, his most wonderful summer of all was coming to a close. 

He turned 14 last month, July 27th, one of the best days of his life. He got together with Keith, the mullet man of his fucking dreams, who he'd been crushing hard on since early June. Hunk had made the absolutely fantastic and flawless birthday dinner ever (and date food? Lance still doesn't know?). Pidge, the small, snarky little girl, who acted so much more mature for her age, which Lance found out was 10 not to long ago, was a child genus! She made him a small robot figurine named Voltron. The story she made up about it was a little stupid, 5 robot lions joining up in space, to create a super weapon, and destroy all evil? Yeah no, Lance thought. Even though it was one of the best gifts he's ever gotten.

 

But it was all about to become so much worse. Keith (and by default, Pidge and her brother) was only in Cuba for the summer because of his uncle, shiro, who only worked here as a summer job. And Pidge was by their side because her father was training to become an astronaut, so he agreed to let Shiro take care of her for the summer. Plus, Shiro was dating Pidges older brother, Matt. All of it broke lances heart. 2 days, 2 days left with all his friends before they were split up for good. 

 

..................

Hunk and Pidge were playing with his Wii inside the garage of the old, cottage like house, seeing if hunk could beat Pidge one last time at Mario cart, while Shiro and Matt were setting up, and helping prepare a traditional Latino dinner with lances mamá, and 4 siblings as a going away present, that they were to nice not to help with. 

Lance was the middle kid who never really knew his dad, he was only there for about 3 years of lances life before the twins came along, and he passed away. His dad was an military man who, as his mamá would say, "was a great man, and you should be proud of your papá, mi hijo." Lance didn't really know him, but he sure was.

As for Keith, well.. Keith didn't show up. Matt said Keith locked himself in his room, and that's what he always did when he didn't know how to handle his emotions.

This wasn't the first time this has happened with him and Lance. On lances birthday Keith was 2 hours late, cause he was nervous of how ask Lance out. Of corse, Lance took this as a sign that their relationship was reverting to what it was before, rivals. And let's just say, shit went down before Keith just blurted everything he was feeling out, and Lance screamed yes (a little embarrassingly). 

...............

The squeaky and dry wood from the torturous weather that had battered the old porch, felt soft, and parched under him. The weather was hot and and slickly burning the past few days, but had suddenly cooled off to a warm breeze. His tired and dirty feet from running through the grass and dirt paths, hung off into the water bellow him.

Lance lay up on his back, starring up at the pink, blue and orange Cotten candy clouds that were signalling the soon end of his relationship with Keith. The sun quietly, but what seemed to be slowly setting on the Cuban beach as the crickets and cicadas screeched their songs at the slight heat. 

Lance had a small private dock that lead to the wide, and seemly endless open ocean, it wasn't the most glorious or new thing, but it worked.The porch that lay next to the dock was rickety and old, but it served it's purpose and didn't have any holes. As long as it didn't have to much weight on it, like 2 people on the dock, it would be fine, no one ever comes down there but Lance anyways, so it's not like it mattered.

All of it felt to much, he's going to lose most of his friends tomorrow. He'll just wake up, and they won't be there. Keith most likely won't show up to say goodbye, and he and hunk will be left alone to get thrown around again.

Turns out Isabel and her little gang got their asses thrown in jail for possession of drugs. What a twist. But there isn't just one bad person out there. Keith is supposed to be there to help him, always, that's the  
Way it's supposed to be.  
..........

"Dios mío.." Lance sighed as he placed his arm over his eyes, thinking that maybe it will all just go away. 

" I don't know what that means, but it doesn't sound good."

Lance knew that voice, he'd recognize it anywhere, any time. No matter how many years it's been since he heard it. Keith. 

Lance threw his head up, and spun faster then you will ever know, his eyes soft and smiled, turned stormy.

"Tù- Tù hijo de puta! Por que no tù- gah! I'm so frustrated with you, I can't even speak English!" Lance wasn't looking at Keith anymore, but shouting off into the ocean, maybe then those words would never reach Keith. Lance didn't mean it, he was just- just so frustrated with Keith, their last day together and he didn't show up until the last few hours of it. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry, okay? I just-" stuttered Keith, trying to look anywhere but at Lance.

"You just didn't know how to handle it, huh?" Lance replied.

"Yeah.."

Lance was wearing his jean shorts and his blue crop top that Hunk would say "shows off everything just right" and it made Keith melt. He's not only nervous about apologizing for literally ruining their last day together, by not showing up, AND also trying hard not to focus on lances outfit. Can you blame the poor guy? 

"Look, okay. I ruined the day, I know. All you wanted to do was to spend our last day all 'couple goals' and shit, and I locked myself away because I knew that if I faced that fact that this was our last day, then it would break my heart to have to lose you. And I fucked up okay! But don't you dare just sit there and be pissy, cause I fucked up, let's just enjoy this,now..." Keith ranted. 

"I can be pissy all I want! I just wanted our last day to be us together! Doing dumb shit! And eating ice cream, and maybe! Just fucking maybe get my first kiss, with someone who I actually love!" 

The air was silent, not even a cricket creaked. The world had stopped everything just to hear this. Lance wanted nothing more than to be with Keith, as Keith with Lance. Lance was standing now, looking Keith in the eyes, he looked so saddened, his heart filled with disparity, emptiness and a blue ocean void. 

Keith looked the opposite, he had an idea he never realized, his heart, eyes, and soul filled with read passion. 

Keith took a step forward, walking into the dock. 6 steps. 

"Keith, stop." Lance said firmly.

"Lance, please.." 4 more steps.

"No really, Keith stop moving!" Lance nearly shouted.

"Lance! Just listen! Ple-" 5 more steps

"Keith! The dock can't take the weight! We're gonna-"

CRACK. 

One of the old seaweed and barnacle covered support beams on the dock cracked and crunched in two, breaking part of the dry, flakey dock along with it. And sending Lance and Keith into the cold void bellow. It wasn't that deep, maybe 5 meters, but that was still deep enough. 

Lance was a great swimmer, being raised on the beach and all, but if he was being dropped into the water without expecting it, there was a small chance he wouldn't gain his composure. 

Keith's a good swimmer. He lives in the desert most of his life, but when his dad and mom died in a car accident when he was 7, he lived with his uncle, who showed him how to swim.

..............

Somehow, Keith managed to resurface, gasping for air, his vision blurry and ears slightly ringing. 

One problem. Where's Lance. 

Keith panicked. He dove underwater, flailing around To find anything that resembled Lance. Eyes stinging from the water, hair in his eyes, and well... Everywhere, when he suddenly saw something blue flash by him. He quickly shot up to see Lance puffing and mumbling something in a mixture of Spanish and English. 

 

"Oh my god. oh my god! Keith!" Shouted Lance, panicked and over worked.

"Right here!" Keith shouted back, probably louder than he should have.

Lance spun, grabbing Keith and screaming

"Jesus! Keith! What where you thinking! You could have drowned us! You could have drowned! Where were you!? I was looking for you! I thought you were-"

"Looking for you! I couldn't find you! I was so worried.. I'm sorry, this is all my fault! I just keep mess-"

"PFFFTT! HAHHA!"

Lance was laughing so hard his shoulders bounced. His sun kissed, freckled skin shining as the sun was finally setting on her golden mound, allowing the moon to have her chance to shine. 

"Best day ever!"

Lance shouted into the sky as his arms tread water.

"What?! Why are you?? What- I just broke your dock! You could have drowned! I nearly killed you!" Keith stuttered, astounded.

"Told you I wanted to do stupid shit! And now I can't forget this day because every time I look outside, there's a reminder! 'The time my ex-boyfriend broke my dock' has a nice ring!" Lance had that wildly famous shit eating grin back on his face. His dimples pushing his freckles up higher on his face.

"We don't have to break up! Video chat!" Keith shouted hoping that if he said it loud enough, it would get through lances oblivious mind. 

Lances face went blank, as if he was processing the information like a fax machine. 

3..2...1

"Ohhhhhh! Holy shit how did we not realize this!" Lance screamed with joy.

"I know!" 

 

There was stillness in the air, the two swimming in water, as the galaxies formed around them.

Lance lived far, far out into the country, it takes Shiro, Matt, Pidge and Keith , at least an hour from their Suberin home to lances, that's why they would usually text, AND VIDEO CALL. 

The best part is, no light pollution. Stars as far as the eyes can see, and so many you would lose count just by looking. Bright blues purples, and reds dance across the sky, showing many constellations, and breath taking views. 

"Kiss me." Lance blurted as the two starred at the sky, still floating and rocking in the water 

"W-what?!" Keith turned red as a beat.

"You heard me!" 

"Y-yeah but a-are you sure?! This is your first kiss isn't it? Well maybe I'm not the right-"

Lance shut Keith up quick when he pulled him tight, wrapped is arms around his neck, and kissed him. Keith was surprised out first, but then quickly kissed back.

It was sloppy, wet with sea water, but filled with love. The boys loved each other, they know that as 14 year olds, they couldn't really say that without the common "awe, but you don't even know what love is? Your too young!"

Did the boys give a shit? No. 

Lance pulled back, the first one who needed air. 

"What did you eat?! Your lips tasted so sweet?!" Keith exclaimed, making Lance feel like he wanted to drown the boy.

"Y-you just can't say that! We're 14!" Lance mumbled 

" Okay, okay! But no really.. What did you eat?"

"Passion fruit."


End file.
